Destiny Twister's First Appearance
by Destiny'sHuntress
Summary: a story which will be multiple chapters describing my new oc for losh and teen titans first chapter describes her appearance other characters will come in later
1. Destiny Twister's look

**Hope – Arella Roth- Logan aka: Destiny Twister**

At the bittersweet age of thirteen

Living in the deep forest

In a highly populated crime infested city

Standing perched on a tremendously windy cliff, skin like a grey rose

Sparkling amethyst eyes shining in the moon light

Her iridescent purple, blue hair dances gently in the wind

Cloak as soft as silk and as strong as steel flutters behind her seemingly reflecting the moonlight, gentle starlight not far behind

The chakra as red as a rose glistens in this darkness on her head

A broach lies at her shoulder it is the only support for the fluttering cloak, engraved against the red on the broach is a lone night sky black raven

On her starry belt lays the last broach which is as red as blood each meaning a word of her mantra. Her face as cold as ice each emotion hidden by a mask.

As she stands on the high windy cliff the moon seems to glow behind her silhouette.


	2. Destinys Forest Home

The Secret Forest 

On the outskirts of a crime infested city, Near the glistening moon

Lays Her forest of extraordinary secrets

Down a twisting turning path, through a gem covered stone

lays a moonlight cove

Destiny's cove where the sky meets the earth, above

the windy cliff where the moon shines brighter then ever before...

All around are dens, burrows for many types of animals,

Near an Iredescent D Shaped house of an astounding height

Through the glowing door lays the biggest library in the world

with vast knowledge beyond are time, through the dimmed door

is every game to ever be made, In a door shaped like two staffs

Is a violet bed and a immense prophecy covers every wall.

A moon shaped door seems to lead to a bathroom.

A giant twisted twirling staircase leads to a moonlit

roof.

A howl like echo immerses from here every day

and words that hasn't been muttered in many years

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos".


	3. Destiny and the red carpet paparrazi

The Red carpet and Papparazi

*Destiny Twisters Pov *

As I was walking down the red carpet...

My ears burned at the screaming,

I could feel the emotions pouring out around me.

Suffocating me, exitement and fear all around

As i was being pushed around,

My silky cape tugged in every direction, the knee length thin strepped

violet dress smelt of perfume and nature.

My eyes seemed to sharpen like a cats,

Flashs of white sending my senses haywire

The taste of swear and excitement in the air.

The red carpet on the floor beneath me flashed in and out of proportion.

My dress felt lke a blanket but it was cold,

i could see security pushing people back roughly.

I enter the door of the stretch limo and slid on to the smooth soft silky seats.

As the door closed the light vanished,

The noise was drowned out.


	4. Destiny Twister in article

**Destinys Twisted Dead or Alive?**

Yesterday the 9th of March at 10pm the people of shadow city were crushed

as these events folded out. The final demise of our hero?

Do the good die young?

Many people believe Destiny Twister, the thirteen year old super hero is

actually gone, will we see her again?

Or is that another fallen Destiny...

We in our Newspaper believe that it's not the end

and that our bright star is still shining out there.

We have been emailed by millions who believe that it's her final demise

A few emails were so bad and horribly cruel we dont dare look again.

We all saw her be crushed by the building as no one saw her leave.

A hand full of citizens against vigilantes were seen celebrating and were

arrested.

but were soon released

The information on our hero is short as her parents are unknown

though her looks are like that of Raven and Beast boy's we have no proof in

that. A few reports of a raven like shadow are still coming in.

Half were faked to annoy us causing an uproar and many houses are being

vandalised many are now homeless because of it

We have chosen a postive and negative quote from two emails

These are their opinions not ours

"It can't be true!! she must be alive she cant be gone!". Quoted Vicky ,Thirteen

"Thank god she's gone all vigilantes are wrong and unnessesary". Quoted

Michael , Twelve

Many of the negative emails were innapropriate out of the fifty this was the

least terrible and horrendous many unjustified, after all shes done for us...

She saved someone at the cost of her safety and maybe her life so how can

you be so terrible!

She's saved your life millions of time so

**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!**

Searches for her body are still undergoing...

Do you believe this is Destiny's Dark Dreadful Demise?


End file.
